


Killing Vampires and Other Dating Behavior

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha and Steve watch television and discuss dating.





	Killing Vampires and Other Dating Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone loves Buffy!

“What you watching?” Natasha asked Steve as she sat beside him. 

“Buffy.” 

She laughed. “Seriously?” 

“She’s cute and she fights like you.” 

“Like girls who fight?”

“I like strong women.” 

She bumped her shoulder against his shoulder. “Carol?”

“Maybe. She’s not here very much, though.”

“So you watch Buffy?” 

He shrugged. 

“You could like me,” she murmured.

“I do like you.” 

“I meant really _like_ me.” 

“Are you asking me for a date?”

“I might be.”

“What will we do on a date?”

“Kill vampires?” she asked with a grin. 

“Even I can think of something more fun than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
